


Day 21 | Bath

by Lily_Rhonin



Series: Lily's Kinktober 2020 [21]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Bath Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Rhonin/pseuds/Lily_Rhonin
Relationships: Diana/Leona (League of Legends)
Series: Lily's Kinktober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996621
Kudos: 33





	Day 21 | Bath

Leona had never been huge on baths, but after spending twelve hours in a high-strung embassy, she decided that maybe, tonight, it would be nice. Anything to ease the stress that had been building in her muscles.

She layed on the bed while she waited for the tub to fill, feeling like her eyes were made of lead.  _ Bed after this, I guess. _ Tomorrow, at least, she could sleep in. Bath, snack, and then bed.

She lay there, drifting somewhere between wake and sleep until the sound of the bath made her drearily swing her legs over the edge, groaning before she shuffled back into the bathroom, turning the faucet off before stripping down and sliding in.

Much to her relief, the warm water had an instantaneous effect, melting some of the tightness in her shoulders like heated butter. 

_ This feels...so nice. _

“Leo?”

Leona blinked sleepily, sitting up straighter. How much time had passed?  _ I swear I closed my eyes for only a moment.  _

“I’m in here.”

The door creaked open and Diana peeked in, staring at her for a long moment, her expression unreadable. “Are you actually taking a bath?”   
  
“Yeah. I had a...I had a day at work.” Leona rolled her shoulders, settling back against the edge of the tub. “I was gonna make dinner but I just didn’t have the energy.”

“Oh, I don’t mind. You made it last night.” Diana blinked at her before pausing and glancing over her shoulder. “Do you mind if I join you? I need to go take my shoes off.”

It was Leona’s turn to stare at her now, before mustering a lazy laugh. “You? Diana? You like baths even less than I do.”

“Eh.” Diana’s voice sounded muffled from the other side of the door as she moved around their empty room. “Once in a blue moon isn’t bad. Especially if you already drew it up, because then I don't need to.”

This time, Leona couldn’t stop the laughter that rumbled from her chest. “So you’d take more if you didn’t have to fill the tub?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

There was a short, muted laugh from the bedroom before the door finally reopened and Diana stepped in, bare save for a towel hung over her shoulder.    
  
“You’re pretty.”   
  
“Shut up.” Diana’s face was straight as a board, although the tips of her ears gave away her attempted poker face as she stepped into the water- sitting first, before sliding down until she was nearly completely submerged. “Ok, this is maybe nice.”   
  
Leona chuckled, closing her eyes again. “This is very nice.” 

Silence for a minute. Then, Leona felt the water ripple, and arms slide around her waist. She cracked open an eye. Amusingly enough, Diana was still partially submerged, her eyes peeking up over the light suds like a small white alligator. 

“Are you enjoying yourself?” She tried to keep the laughter out of her voice, but she found it was more of a struggle than she anticipated. The water bubbled around Diana’s nose before she finally pushed up, her face finally out of the water. “Yes, if you must know. I was having a great time.”

“Good.” Leona murmured, leaning in slowly- but before she could close the distance, Diana did for her, soft lips meeting hers until she closed her eyes.

It didn’t last nearly long enough- when Diana pulled but a hair's breadth away, Leona felt herself desperately wanting her back- close. 

Perhaps Diana felt her thoughts. Or maybe she simply shared them. Her eyes closed again and she leaned back in, this time pushing herself up onto Leona’s lap, the arms that had previously surrounded her waist making small wavelets as she withdrew them, hanging them around Leona’s neck as she kissed her. Again, and again.

“Are you tired?”   
  
Leona had to admit the concern was endearing, but she quickly shook her head. The sleepiness she had felt was now the last thing on her mind. “I’m fine.”   
  
“Ok.” Diana’s reply was short as she let out a soft sigh, nuzzling up against Leona’s neck- velvet lips first, then teeth- not enough to hurt, exactly, but she hissed softly all the same, her fingers digging into the softer flesh of Diana’s rear, pulling her wife closer. Closer until their lips met again, and the arms around her neck shifted up to hold her face.

_ I would do this every day instead of going to work. Pity. _

She felt her own lips turn up into a foolish smile- even as Diana nipped at her lower lip gently. She would have continued as they were, too, if she hadn’t felt Diana moving ever so slightly against her upper leg, and Leona had to force herself to not laugh outwardly. Diana was very rarely verbally forward, but Leona knew every single one of her nonverbal tells and was greeted with a soft, muted groan when she reached around to stroke her- it wasn’t exactly a comfortable position, but the little noise made it that much more worth it.

“Come here.” The gentle, soft spoken order from Leona had Diana shifting back instantly as Leona guided her- her face was so cute like this, looking almost drunk with her eyes partially lidded, mouth parted ever so slightly as she breathed. 

_ I will never get tired of seeing her like this. _ Leona purred as she adjusted her on her legs- just enough so her arm wasn’t being pulled too far to the other side before she drew Diana closer again.

This time, she wanted to hear her more. Those soft cries were always a driving force for anything Leona did, and the more she worked, the more she knew she’d hear them. 

This position would give her a bit more room to work with. Or at least made things a bit more comfortable when Diana inevitably started rutting against her leg and fingers, laboured breaths warming the skin on her neck as she held her body close.

For several long moments, the only sounds that filled the room was the gentle sloshing of water and the adorable little noises Diana would make whenever she was close. Leona savoured every one of them. There was just something about the way she drew every stilting breathe, every moan and gasp that was so incredibly addicting.

And then-

“Fuck! Leo-!”

And then said her name.

It was perfect and wonderful and addling, and Leona would have done anything to hear her repeat it, over and over and over. So she pushed her, bringing her back to the edge before dancing away, keeping her just close enough to the edge that she couldn’t quite crest the peak she was chasing. It was dizzying- every time Diana came close, she would call for her again, breathless and needy and growing in desperation. Over and over again, until her arms were shaking and her thighs were trembling beneath the rippling water.

She came with a fantastic shout that almost deafened Leona- for all her teasing, Leona hadn’t quite expected her to come so intensely, and she couldn’t help but laugh when her leg jerked out with enough force to splash mildly sudsy water over the edge of the tub.

“Are you alright?” Leona adjusted her just enough that she could reach up and kiss the side of Diana’s face, who winced and gave a short growl. “Gods, you’re an asshole sometimes, you know that?”

Leona purred. “I love you too.”

“None of that. You’re so cheeky.” Diana muttered, leaning down to nuzzle her neck before running a tongue slowly over her heated pulse, ending with a nip just hard enough to make Leona shudder violently, sending the water into wavelets all over again. “Ah- ahhh.” The sensation of fingers running over her ribs and up to her submerged breasts was enough to make her voice crack, combined with the lips leaving marks around her throat- it made her fight to maintain some sort of composer. “Would you still love me if I wasn’t?”

The question was asked in jest, but she felt the arms snake around her mid again, and a gentle kiss was planted on her jawbone before Diana sat up straighter, leaning her forehead against her own. “Of course I would. I will never not love you. Even if you’re an asshole, darling.”

Another soft purr, and Leona closed her eyes as Diana started kissing her, up her jaw and down her neck and back again, until Leona was breathing hard all over again. “Love me enough to let me drain this and then we can move to the bed?”

“...probably.”

Leona laughed. “That’s good enough, then.”

  
  



End file.
